Buckets are routinely used by tradesmen and handymen to carry tools, fasteners, and/or other frequently used implements. Five-gallon buckets are frequently used to transport tools because there size is ideal for carrying a variety of larger tools such as hammers and large wrenches.
There are problems inherent to carrying tools in a bucket such as tool access. When tools are placed in a bucket they pile up and intertangle therein. This makes it difficult to locate and extract any single specific tool, fastener, and/or other frequently used implement. Often, the bucket may need to be dumped in order for a tool, especially a small tool, to be located.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,065 (“'065 patent”) discloses a tool bucket organizer designed to store and organize small hand tools within a bucket. The '065 patent teaches that the tool bucket organizer is an insert comprised of two discs having a slightly smaller diameter than the interior diameter of a bucket. Each disc is provided with multiple holes and slots to hold various hand tools and the insert is held off the bottom of the bucket by a set of legs.
However, the tool bucket organizer disclosed in the '065 patent has several disadvantages. First, the tool bucket organizer is not designed to be removable and transported while tools are stored therein. Second, no space is provided to store tools too large to fit within the holes and slots of the insert. Third, because the holes and slots of the insert are in fixed positions, the tool bucket organizer offers little flexibility in regards to the placement and/or variety of tools that it can accommodate. Fourth, large tools may not be stored on the bottom of the bucket because the legs are designed to rest thereon.